


Derek's Dilemma

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Bottom Derek Hale, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Smut, Supportive John, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Derek realizes he is attracted to a seventeen year old Stiles he turns himself into the Sheriff. The Sheriff doesn't arrest him but instead offers some advice to Derek.*Chapter 2 now added





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt on tumblr submitted by [shangs-gay-crisis](https://shangs-gay-crisis.tumblr.com/): “So like Derek suddenly realizes he’s attracted to a 17 year old Stiles so he immediately turns himself in to the police (even better, to the Sheriff) who then proceed to explain to him why that’s not necessary. Bonus if the Sheriff starts giving him advice.”
> 
> I had fun writing this. Hopefully it's close to what you wanted. (:
> 
> Once again not beta read so any mistakes are my own. I also may have forgotten some tags

Derek’s distraught. After much agonizing and soul searching he has come to realize that he is in fact attracted to Stiles Stilinski. And not just attracted to the teenager, no he has feelings for him. He, Derek Hale, has feelings for a minor. Yes, he is seventeen and will be eighteen in a few months but he is still underage. The thought makes Derek feel a bit sick, thinking about the way that Kate took advantage of him when he was just a little younger than Stiles. The thought of doing something like that to Stiles is enough to make him want to throw up.

So, he does the only thing he can think to do. He drives himself to the Sheriff’s station, marches into the Sheriff’s office and turns himself in. “You need to arrest me.” Derek tells the man.

The Sheriff leans back in his chair with his arms crossed, studying Derek “Did you do something wrong?”

“I’m a sexual predator.”

The Sheriff narrows his eyes “Excuse me?”

Derek takes a deep breath “I am attracted to someone who is underage so you need to arrest me.”

“You want me to arrest you because you’re attracted to someone underage?” Derek nods “And who is this person?”

Derek looks away, afraid to meet the Sheriff’s gaze “It’s Stiles.”

He mutters it so low the Sheriff almost misses it. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He asks, leaning forward in his chair to make sure he heard correctly.

“I’m attracted to Stiles.”

“ _Stiles_. My son Stiles?”

At this Derek looks at the man again with a raised eyebrow “Do you know another Stiles?”

The Sheriff shakes his head “Just my Dad, but I’m pretty sure he’s not underage.” The Sheriff fixes Derek with another long stare, trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation “So let me get this straight, you drive yourself over here and turn yourself in and want me to arrest you simply because you’re attracted to Stiles?”

Derek nods “Yes sir.”

“Is it just an attraction or is there more?”

It’s Derek’s turn to stare at the man. Why should that matter? He just said he was attracted to the Sheriff’s underage son. Wasn’t that enough? He's been honest with the man up to this point, there's no point in lying to the man now. “It’s more, sir. I have feelings for him.”

The Sheriff tries to fight back a smile but winds up failing when a chuckle escapes him, followed by full blown laughter. Derek stares at the man, bewildered. “I’m sorry sir. I don’t see how this is funny. I’m a criminal.”

“You might be Derek.” The Sheriff says, wiping his eyes and composing himself “But not because of this. Your situation isn’t exactly normal, is it? Nothing about you and Stiles is normal. Why don’t you sit down? We have a lot to talk about.”

Derek reluctantly sits down, putting his head in his hands. If the Sheriff doesn’t arrest him he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do. Leave town again? Stay away from Stiles completely? He doesn’t like either of those options. “I don’t want to take advantage of him.” Derek says, voice soft, but the Sheriff still hears him. He sounds like he’s agonizing over this.

The Sheriff moves around the desk until he’s sitting next to Derek, and rests a hand on his shoulder. “You’re not going to take advantage of him, Derek. I know that you care about Stiles and would never do anything to hurt him.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you came all the way here and tried to have yourself arrested just because you’re interested in him. If you really were a sexual predator Derek, you wouldn’t have done that. I know what you’re worried about and I need you to understand that you’re not Kate. Not even close.”

“But I…” 

The Sheriff holds his hand up “No. Your situation is different. She was using you and never actually interested in you in any way other than getting information and hurting you and your family. It’s not like that with you and Stiles. You two actually care about each other a great deal. You would never use him like that. Trust me, Derek. He’s my only son, if I really thought you were a threat to him you would already be behind bars.”

Derek nods, looking down at his hands “Thank you, sir.”

“Call me John. We’re far past the formalities don’t you think?” Derek just nods again. The Sheriff sighs, patting Derek’s shoulder once more before leaning back in his chair “We need to discuss what you’re going to do about Stiles.”

Derek sits up immediately, staring at the man with wide eyes “Excuse me? I’m not going to do anything about Stiles.”

“Of course you’re not. At least not yet while he’s still underage. But after he turns 18… well I just want you to know that I’m okay with it if you want to ask him out.”

“I can’t. He doesn’t… well he doesn’t feel that way about me.”

The Sheriff laughs again “Oh boy. My son is crazy about you Derek. Anyone can see that, except apparently you. You ask him out and he’ll say yes. I promise you. And if… well he might try something before his birthday. I know Stiles and I know he’s getting restless.”

“I promise you sir… John that nothing will happen until Stiles is 18.”

“I know you feel confident saying that now.” John says and pats Derek’s hand “But I also know my son. He can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be.” John chuckles “You came in here worrying about taking advantage of Stiles when really it might be you that we should be worried about.”

“I wouldn’t worry.” Derek tells him “Stiles might be persuasive but I can be very stubborn.”

“I don’t doubt it.” The Sheriff says, standing back up “Just… whatever happens between the two of you I don’t need to know about it. Even after he’s 18. It’s my son and there’s things I don’t really need to hear about.”

Derek nods and stand up himself “Thank you, John.”

John nods and follows Derek to the door. Right before Derek opens it he stops him with one last piece of advice “Remember to be safe.”

Derek’s eyes widen and he can tell he’s probably blushing. The Sheriff’s laugh follows him out of the station. 

Later that night, Stiles shows up at Derek’s loft with a determined look on his face. He walks right in, doesn’t even bother knocking, and starts pacing around the room “So I heard you talked to my Dad.”

“I did.” Derek doesn’t bother to hide it. He should have known the Sheriff would discuss their conversation with his son. 

Stiles stops pacing and swings around to face Derek “You tried to have yourself arrested. Because you’re attracted to me.”

“Yes.”

Stiles groans “What the hell Derek? You can’t just be going around doing things like that. What if my Dad had actually arrested you?”

“It would have been what I thought I deserved.” Derek says. 

Stiles shakes his head “I can’t even be angry because I understand why you would think that was a good idea.” Stiles walks towards Derek slowly, and Derek is tempted to back up. He doesn’t, choosing to stand his ground. Stiles stops right in front of him, his hands swinging at his side as if he’s not sure what to do with them “My Dad also told me it wasn’t just an attraction. That you have feelings for me.”

“And did he tell you anything else.”

Stiles grins “He told me to go easy on you. He seems to think that _I’m_ the one who’s going to take advantage of _you_.”

“And what do you think of that?” Derek asks him, trying not to breathe in too much of Stiles’ scent, afraid of how the smell of it will affect him with him being this close to Stiles.

“I want you. You must know that by now. And I have feelings for you too. Whatever this is” he gestures between himself and Derek “it means something to me. And I’m pretty sure it means something to you. So as much as I would like to jump you right now and see just how well my persuasion works on you I’m not going to. I know why you want to wait and I respect that.”

Derek smiles and takes Stiles’ hand in his own “Thank you.”

“I expect there to be plenty of kissing and making out though. We won’t have sex yet but there’s only so much I can resist, especially now that I know that you want it as much as I do.”

Derek runs his nose along Stiles jaw, causing Stiles’ breath to hitch, and grins “I think I can handle that.”

Stiles pulls back to look at Derek, earning a disgruntled grumble from Derek “Can I kiss you?”

Derek looks at Stiles seriously “No kissing before the first date.”

Stiles gapes “Are you…? You can’t be serious!”

Derek smirks “I’m very serious. We have to go on a date first.”

They go on their first date the next night, Derek picks Stiles up at home and is greeted by a grinning Sheriff when the man opens the door “Glad to see things worked out son.”

Before Derek can say more than a thank you Stiles is running down the stairs and practically dragging Derek back out the door. The Sheriff just laughs and waves them off. They have dinner and then go see a movie, one that Stiles had been saying he’d wanted to see for weeks. The whole night Derek can sense nervousness and excitement radiating off Stiles. He has a pretty good idea why but tries not to think about it, not wanting to let his own nervous excitement get the better of him.

When Derek drops Stiles off that night he barely makes it to Stiles’ door before he is being pushed against it and kissed thoroughly. Stiles dives right in, the kiss frantic like he’s afraid Derek will push him away. Derek slides a hand up to grip the back of Stiles neck while the other grips his waist and slows the kiss down, kissing him gently. That is until Stiles slides his tongue along Derek’s bottom lip, causing Derek to gasp. Stiles uses that opportunity to lick his way into Derek’s mouth.

Derek is so caught up in the kiss that for a moment he forgets where he is and doesn’t hear the footsteps coming towards them from inside the house. That is until the door he’s leaning on opens behind him, causing both him and Stiles to land in a heap on the floor. 

The Sheriff looks down at them with a small smile on his face “As glad as I am to see things are working out, I really don’t think the front porch is the appropriate place for all that.”

Stiles groans and drops his face to Derek’s chest “ _Dad!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should even include Stiles at first but I couldn't resist. I was tempted to go further to Stiles turning 18 but it's 2 a.m. and I'm tired so I wound up leaving it where I did. Maybe someday. Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com). Send me prompts and I'll do my best to fill them. <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles turns 18 and celebrates his birthday with Derek

Derek expected Stiles to be restless during the 3 months leading up to his eighteenth birthday. While he did have an almost constant nervous energy surrounding him, Stiles was also patient. He was happy to take things slow and let Derek set the pace, content to just be with the man. At least during the first 2 months. During the week leading up to his birthday Derek felt a shift in Stiles’ demeanor. Derek could almost always smell the arousal coming off Stiles but this was different. The last few days before Stiles’ birthday the smell was so much stronger that Derek felt like he could drown in it. One of the worst moments had happened when they were having dinner with the Sheriff the day before Stiles’ birthday. They had been eating quietly when the scent of Stiles’ arousal hit Derek hard. 

Derek felt his eyes bleed red and his claws start to come out, earning a worried look from the Sheriff “Everything alright son?”

Derek could only nod and excuse himself before fleeing the room, feeling Stiles’ eyes on him the whole time. He made it up to the bathroom and gripped the sink, trying to take a few steadying breaths. He just had to last until tomorrow. He could do this. The smell of Stiles hit him again before the boy in question let himself into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Derek stared at him through the mirror, refusing to turn around “What are you doing in here Stiles?”

Stiles meets his gaze in the mirror, his foot tapping nervously against the tiled floor “You kind of lost it a little bit back there. I wanted to check on you.”

Derek closes his eyes, trying to take shallow breathes so he doesn’t breathe in too much of Stiles’ scent “I’m fine, Stiles. You should go finish your dinner. I’ll be right down.”

“Did I do something wrong?”

Stiles sounds so small and unsure that Derek has to turn around and face him. Stiles doesn’t notice, too busy staring at the way his shoe scruffs against the tile. Derek takes a deep breath, preparing to say something. He realizes his mistake the moment Stiles’ smell hits him again, causing Derek to groan and lower his chin to his chest. 

He hears Stiles move and then there’s a hand lifting his chin up “What is going on with you, Der?”

Derek studies Stiles’ face for a moment before he lets out a disbelieving laugh “You really don’t know, do you?”

Stiles scrunches his face up in confusion “Know what?”

Derek closes his eyes, momentarily distracted by the feeling on Stiles’ thumb running along his jaw “What you do to me. The affect you have on me. Your _smell_. It’s been driving me crazy.”

Stiles eyes widen and he blushes “I didn’t… I mean I knew you could probably smell it, but I didn’t realize it was that bad.” 

Derek turns his face and kisses the palm of Stiles’ hand “It’s okay. We just have to make it until tomorrow right?”

“Right.” Stiles smiles, leaning up to kiss Derek quickly before pulling back “Let’s go finish our dinner.”

Derek isn’t all that surprised when at 11:59 that night hears the sound of Stiles jeep pulling up outside his loft. He waits, listening to the sounds of Stiles footsteps and the pounding of his heart outside the door. He can hear Stiles outside the door but he doesn’t open it, not yet. He half expected Stiles to just let himself in, but he doesn’t. Instead, the moment the clock hits midnight there is a soft knock on his door. 

The moment Derek has the door opened Stiles is pushing Derek inside, closing the door behind him. “I tried to sleep and wait until morning but I just couldn’t wait.” He kisses Derek, hard, putting all the months of pent up frustration into the kiss. Derek moans, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer, finally just allowing himself to _feel_ “I couldn’t wait, Der.” Stiles says again when they’ve pulled back for air “I’m eighteen now. I need you. Please.”

Derek kisses Stiles again, pulling him further into the loft, walking them backwards until his back hits the railing of the stairs. “Upstairs.”

Stiles doesn’t hesitate, taking Derek’s hand and practically pulling the other man upstairs. Once he’s at the top he stops though, his heart rate picking up as he looks around the room. Derek steps into the room, turning until he’s facing Stiles “Stiles. I know we’ve waited but we can wait a bit longer if you need to. We don’t have to rush this.”

“No I…” Stiles runs a hand along the back of his neck “I want to do this. I want to be with you. I’m just nervous. We’ve both been building this up and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Derek kisses Stiles slowly “You could never disappoint me, Stiles. Not with this.”

Stiles smiles and kisses Derek, pushing him backwards towards the bed. When Derek’s legs reach the bed, Stiles’ reaches down and pulls Derek’s shirt off. Derek grins and kisses Stiles again, while Stiles runs his hands across Derek’s chest, then around and over Derek’s back. Derek smiles into the kiss, reaching down to take the bottom of Stiles' shirt into his hands and brings the shirt up over his head. Once the shirt is over his head Stiles kisses Derek, pushing the man until he’s falling back onto the bed. Derek laughs and crawls back until his head is resting on the pillows, watching Stiles as he takes off his shoes and socks. 

Stiles stops with his hands on his belt and looks at Derek. Derek sits up, reaching for Stiles’ hands and pulls the man down to him “We don’t have to rush this.” Derek tells him, kissing Stiles slowly. 

Derek takes his time, kissing Stiles slowly, running his tongue along his bottom lip before coaxing Stiles’ mouth open and working his way inside, all the while touching Stiles anywhere he can. Stiles moans, his hands running along Derek’s chest, a nail catching on Derek’s nipple causing the man to groan and arch his back. Stiles sits back, taking in the way Derek’s face his flushed and his chest is moving as his breaths come faster than normal. Once Stiles has looked his fill he starts kissing his way up Derek’s chest, stopping at each nipple to suck and bite on them until Derek is writing underneath him. 

“ _Stiles!_ ”

Stiles glances up at Derek to see the man watching him, his pupils blown wide and hair a mess, as if he’d been pulling on it. Derek pulls Stiles up to him and kisses him again, licking and biting and groaning. Stiles feels Derek hard underneath him and gives an experimental roll of his hips causing Derek to curse and throw his head back. 

Stiles continues to rock his hips and moans at the feeling of their jean clad erections rubbing together. He really needs to get Derek naked, and fast “Derek. Fuck. Derek. I need…” He climbs off Derek and sits beside the man, needing to get a clearer head, and also not wanting to end this too soon. “How are… how do you want to do this?”

“You mean who’s’ going to top?” Derek asks. When Stiles nods, Derek sits up, running a hand along Stiles’ side “I figured since it’s your first time it might be easier for you to top.”

“Really?” Stiles asks, disbelief evident in his voice.

“Yes really. If that’s what you want. I want you to do whatever you feel comfortable with.”

Stiles looks at Derek for a moment “And what do you want?”

“I want you inside me.”

Stiles eyes widen before he’s kissing Derek again, much more frantic than the kisses before. “Fuck Derek. You’re going to kill me.” He keeps kissing Derek while starting to work on his belt. “Get naked.”

Derek rolls his eyes but complies, standing up to get his jeans off easier. After struggling on the bed for a moment Stiles does the same. Once they’re both naked they stand on opposite sides of the bed just taking the other in. Standing here like this Stiles can feel his nervousness start to return, until Derek takes his hands and lays them both back on the bed, kissing Stiles slowly.

Derek rolls them until he’s beneath Stiles again before reaching over to his drawer and grabbing the lube “I’m assuming you know what to do with this?”

Stiles rolls his eyes “I think I’ve fingered myself open enough time to know what I’m doing.”

Derek rolls onto his stomach and looks back and Stiles with a smirk “Show me what you’ve got then.”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Stiles leans his head on Derek’s lower back before sitting up and opening the lube. 

He pours some onto his fingers, letting it warm up before turning his attention to Derek’s waiting hole. He runs a finger alone the outside first, gently prodding, before pulling back out. He slips one finger in slowly, taking his time, allowing both him and Derek to get used to the feeling. It’s one thing to finger himself but this is something different. It’s Derek. He works the first finger in and out a few times before adding the second finger, working both fingers in and out, and scissoring them to stretch Derek. When Stiles adds the third finger he fucks all three fingers into Stiles, probing around for Derek’s prostate. 

Suddenly Derek moans and rocks his hips back onto Stiles’ fingers “Fuck! Stiles there!”

Stiles continues opening Derek with his fingers for a few more moments until Derek turns around to look at him with wide, frantic eyes “It’s okay. I’m ready.”

Stiles nods, slipping his fingers out slowly, before pouring a generous amount of lube on his hand and slicking his cock up. He moves forward, lining himself up at Derek’s hole, pausing a moment until Derek nods again, then pushing in slowly, easing his cock in inch by inch. Once he’s in fully, Stiles has to stop and take a few deep breaths, allowing himself time to adjust to being so completely surrounded by Derek. Derek himself is breathing heavy and Stiles can see Derek’s claws digging into the pillows. 

Derek turns to look at Stiles, his eyes red “You can move.”

Stiles takes it slow at first, rocking his hips slowly against Derek’s, wanting to take his time. Derek meets each of Stiles’ thrusts with a thrust of his own, all the while keeping his face down on the pillow. Stiles moves until he has his legs on either side of Derek’s ass and continues to fuck into him. At this angle, Stiles can lean down and pull Derek’s face around for a slow and messy kiss. Stiles starts speeding up his thrusts, moving his hips harder until he starts hitting Derek’s prostate. Derek moans and starts fucking himself back onto Stiles’ cock relentlessly. 

By now Stiles is practically sitting on Derek, using the man’s back as leverage for him to lift his hips up and slam back down into Derek. Stiles is unsure when he grips Derek’s head and pushes his face down into the pillows but Derek just moans and rocks his hips back to meet Stiles' "Fuck yeah, Stiles." 

Encouraged, Stiles keeps Derek's head down and fucks into the man harder, using the angle to piston his hips and drive his cock deep into Derek. Derek lets out breathless moans with each thrust, moving his hips back in time with Stiles’. 

As much as Stiles loves this, he really wants to be able to see Derek’s face and look into his eyes. Slowly, Stiles pulls out, causing Derek to hiss and look over his shoulder at Stiles, confused. “I want to see you better. I want you to ride me.”

Derek moans, rocking his hips down into the bed before rolling over. Once Derek is on his back, Stiles crawls on top of him and kisses Derek, licking his way into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Derek kisses back with just as much enthusiasm before pulling back and looking at Stiles “I need you back inside me.” 

Stiles nods and positions himself at Derek’s hole, slowly filling the man with his cock. Derek throws his head back and moans, exposing his neck to Stiles. Stiles takes the opportunity to suck and bite his neck, while fucking his way slowly into Derek. After a moment, Derek maneuvers them until he is sitting on Stiles’ lap, Stiles’ cock still buried deep inside Derek. 

“I thought you wanted me to ride you.” 

Stiles just nods as Derek starts rolling his hips languidly against Stiles'. Stiles rocks up slowly, happy to let Derek set the pace. Derek keeps the pace slow, just enjoying the way it feels to have Stiles inside him. Derek runs his nose along Stiles jaw, taking a deep breath of Stiles’ intoxicating scent. There is arousal there but also happiness and contentment. Derek doesn’t stop the pleased rumble from leaving his throat as he continues to slowing work his hips down onto Stiles’ cock. Stiles moans, working his hips up to meet Derek’s. He runs a hand through Derek hair before bringing it down to his chin, raising Derek’s face so their lips meet in a slow, gentle kiss. When they pull back for air, Derek rests his forehead against Stiles’, both of them sharing breaths as their hips move unhurriedly against each other. 

Soon Derek can feel the tightening in his gut and starts working his hips a little faster against Stiles’, as he rests his head in the crock of Stiles’ neck “I’m close.”

He feels Stiles nod against him, his voice sounding breathy when he speaks “Me too.”

Derek’s drives his hips down a little more frantically onto Stiles’ cock as he chases his release. When Stiles changes the angle of his thrusts Derek throws his head back and moans, driving himself down, trying to take Stiles in as deep as he can “Fuck! Stiles! There!”

Derek only has to drive himself down a few more times before he is moaning and spilling between them, clenching around Stiles’ cock. Stiles keeps thrusting, his senses overwhelmed by the feel, smell, and sound of Derek “Der, I’m close. Do you…” Another thrust “Do you want me to pull out.”

“Don’t you dare.” Derek growls, squeezing his hole around Stiles’ cock again, and continuing to fuck himself down onto Stiles, determined to bring the other man to his release. 

Stiles can only moan and continue to rock his hips up into Derek, chasing the release he so desperately craves. A few thrusts later Stiles stills, moaning Derek’s name, his orgasm hitting him hard as he spills inside of Derek. 

Derek has to catch Stiles to stop the man from falling backwards off the bed, and slowing lifts himself off of Stiles before lowering them both down onto the sheets and wrapping himself around Stiles. He knows he should probably get a washcloth or something to clean them up but he can’t quite get his body to move. 

Stiles comes back to himself slowly. He feels someone nuzzling and kissing the back of his neck and smiles, turning himself around so that he can face Derek better. “Hey.” Stiles says, a bit surprised by how hoarse his voice sounds.

“Hey.” Derek smiles softly, running a hand through Stiles hair. His voice sounds just as bad as Stiles’.

“I can’t believe I blacked out.” Stiles says, with a laugh. When Derek just grins Stiles goes to swat at Derek’s chest, only to have his hand caught by Derek “Don’t go getting all cocky. That was my first real orgasm. And the whole thing was pretty intense.”

“Hmm. It was.” Derek nuzzles Stiles’ jaw again, Stiles can only imagine what he must smell like. 

Stiles tries to pull away but Derek stops him with a growl “Okay there, Alpha. I can’t smell that good.”

“You do.” Derek tells him “You smell like you. And me. Like _us_.”

Stiles swallows hard, his throat feeling suddenly very dry “And you… you like that?”

Derek pulls back to look at him, his face serious “Of course I do.”

“Because it means something.” 

“I wouldn’t have slept with you if it didn’t mean something Stiles.” Derek says, kissing him softly.

“I love you.” 

Stiles hadn’t planned to say it, at least not like this. He wishes he could blame it on the post sex haze. But he knows the words have been sitting there for a while, just waiting to be said. Probably even before this whole thing between them even began. But what if it’s too soon? What if Derek doesn’t feel the same way? Of course, Derek likes him. But that doesn’t mean he loves him. Stiles can feel himself starting to hyperventilate, his mind working itself into a panic attack, when a hand on his neck brings him back.

“ _Stiles!_ ” Stiles looks up at Derek, with wide eyes. Had the man been saying something? Derek rolls his eyes but the way he’s running his hand along the back of Stiles’ neck trying to calm him shows he’s not really that annoyed “Are you calm now? Can I speak?” When Stiles nods, Derek takes a deep breath, making sure Stiles is actually looking at him, before speaking “I love you too Stiles. If you would have been listening and paying attention rather than working yourself into a panic, you would have heard th-hmph.”

His next words die in his throat when Stiles kisses him, Derek soon wraps an arm around Stiles to pull him closer as he kisses him back. Kissing soon becomes impossible for the both of them because of the wide smiles they can’t keep off their faces, which soon turns into happy laughter. 

Derek eventually drags himself out of bed and cleans himself up, before grabbing a washcloth and going back to Stiles. Stiles is sprawled out on his back when he returns, watching Derek sleepily. Derek sits down next to Stiles and cleans him up, before throwing the washcloth into a hamper.

As soon as he's done Stiles pulls Derek back down to him, curling up into his side "Let's sleep now. I expect a birthday breakfast and plenty of birthday sex tomorrow."

Derek smiles and kisses the top of Stiles' head "I think I can manage that."

"The breakfast or the sex?"

"I guess you'll just laugh to wait and see." Derek laughs when Stiles smack his stomach "Go to sleep Stiles."

True to his word, Derek makes Stiles breakfast the next morning and they spend most of the day in bed, sometimes talking but mostly getting in a few rounds before they have to get to Stiles' birthday party.

“We should probably shower and get cleaned up if we want to make it to your birthday dinner.” Derek tells him after a while.

“Hmm…” Stiles mumbles, running a hand through Derek’s hair “In a minute. I just want to lay like this a little while longer.”

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles chest “Of course.”

They lay there for a few more minutes before Derek looks up at Stiles, "Hey Stiles." He smiles softly when the man in question looks down at him "Happy birthday."

Stiles smiles and kisses him "Best birthday ever."

Needless to say, they’re both late to the party. Scott scrunches his nose up as soon as they walk in “Didn’t you two at least shower?”

Stiles looks to Derek and grins “Of course we did. But have you seen what his man looks like wet with only a towel on? Definition of irresistible.”

Stiles feels Derek stiffen behind him and follows his gaze to the hallway where his Dad had just walked in. The Sheriff looks between the two of them and rolls his eyes “I thought I said I didn’t want to hear about any of this?”

“You’re the one who wanted to have a party on my actual birthday.”

“Well forgive me for wanting to see my son on his eighteenth birthday.” The Sheriff says, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

“We were kind of hoping you would have gotten it all out of your system.” Lydia says, from her seat beside Scott, who is still looking a bit traumatized.

Stiles looks back at Derek with a grin of his face “I wouldn’t count on that happening.”

Melissa shoots up from her seat and starts walking towards the kitchen “So who wants cake?”

Derek raises an eyebrow at her “We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

Melissa throws her hands up “I’m just trying to make this a little less awkward, Derek.”

The Sheriff nods and follows Melissa into the kitchen “Cake sounds good.”

“Hey!” Stiles yells, trailing after his Dad into the kitchen “You only get a small piece. _And_ it’s my birthday so I get the first piece.”

Derek rolls his eyes and follows the rest of the pack into the kitchen, content to just let everyone else get their food first. When he steps into the room though, Stiles is beaming at him, holding two plates of cake “I got you a piece.”

Derek smiles softly, taking his plate from Stiles, and kissing the man on the cheek, ignoring the _“Awww’s”_ from the group around him. He meets the gaze of the Sheriff across the room, who smiles and nods, raising is plate to Derek. 

Derek just smiles back, turning back to see Stiles watching him, a soft smile on his face. “Happy?” Stiles asks him.

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles softly “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing another chapter, so there it is. Hopefully people enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> My [tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/).


End file.
